Reflections
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Two teams. Neither know of the other. But they have the exact same moments in life, and the exact same thoughts. Drabble series.
1. Reflections

**Reflections**

**Alright. Am I the only one who notices the similarities between the Teen Titans and the X-Men? Seriously, the actual characters…**

**Robin and Scott. Starfire and Jean. Kurt and Beast Boy. Cyborg and Bobby (or possibly Kurt/Cyborg and Bobby/Beast Boy. After all, Cyborg/Kurt are the ones who have image issues…). Rogue and Raven. Kitty… well, there are six x-men and five Teen Titans.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to do a story about them. And it's quite fun, so I'll probably do a couple more. But this is the only one where both are aware of the other. The rest are just probably going to be POV drabbles.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Teen Titans or X-Men: Evolution.**

**In case you can't guess – this chapter is Robin or Scott.**

* * *

><p>The training session finished.<p>

I yawned. The team had performed well. No-one could deny that. It didn't take long for us to have completed the whole thing.

I'll admit it, I was both proud _of _them, and proud to be _part _of them.

We all worked so hard, and whatever the challenges we'd face in the morning, we'd earned a good night's rest.

I walked calmly into my bathroom, intending to wash up and get some of this smell off. Being a super-hero did not excuse you from having bad BO.

Locking the door behind me, I turned –

and my gaze fell upon the reflection of someone else.

I walked straight up to the mirror and saw… well, not me. Someone I'd never seen before in my life.

He was dressed in a costume too. One that would also be used for fighting evil… or possibly good, depending on his own morals. But despite the fact that they were both apparently made of… whatever these were made of (I think it's spandex)… our uniforms were completely apart.

I glanced down at my own body to check if it was still me.

Yep. Only my reflection was different.

Looking back up, I saw that his hair was different. A different style and colour.

The two of us were the same height, but I had a feeling that if he wasn't in my reflection then we'd be different. His face was shaped differently.

I moved my head to the side. He copied me exactly. I raised my left hand and he followed automatically.

Was he my reflection? Or was it just that we were having the same thoughts?

Looking at him, I could tell that whatever our physical differences, our lives had to have some similarities.

Muscles ran across his arm – not enough to cause surprise, but enough that I knew in a fight he could win. Not necessarily he would, but he wasn't a stranger to hard work. He was automatically in the right position, always half-tensed.

I knew how that felt.

He looked… I don't know. Comfortable in the place he was in.

Wait, the place wasn't this bathroom either.

I peered beside the boy. He copied me. If I didn't know what I looked like, I would swear that he was a reflection.

No, definitely not a bathroom in my home. I glanced behind me, in case I had somehow been teleported out of my own home and into wherever he lived.

Nope. Still at home.

Home.

The one word sorta relaxed me as I turned around again to see if the weird boy in the mirror was still there.

He was.

You know how earlier he was 'half-tensed'? Now it seemed like he was a quarter tensed. Maybe because he could now realise that he was still at home and I wasn't there either.

I could understand that.

From his lithe stance, I could tell that he knew how to fight. He probably had something tough in his life that made him learn that. Could have been living on the streets or being trained hard, or both, or neither, but he knew about this just as much as I did.

But… he'd felt somewhere safe. He'd found a new home. I could tell by the way he seemed comfortable in his own place.

Then again, he might have just been mirroring me. I'd had the same thing all the way through.

What? Was he supposed to be my inner self or something? Cause pretty much everything I could see was the stuff I could see in my own reflection.

Maybe it was so that I could tell. You're not going to try and guess your own life-story from the way you stand and look in the mirror – and if you ever do, you'll probably cheat unintentionally.

I wished I could see his eyes. But they were just as hidden from me as mine were from him. One covered with red sunglasses, the other with a white mask. Both totally hid the eyes.

What was this? Some kind of dimensional crossover? Parallel universe? Maybe the mirror was a wormhole to another universe. Or was I just plain nuts?

I glanced towards the door. If I got someone else, what would they say? Would they even say anything? It could be very embarrassing if they thought I was seeing things.

Forget embarrassing, it could be dangerous. What if I really was seeing something different?

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

His mouth moved with me, like a mirror. But unlike a mirror I could hear a second voice with mine.

I jumped violently. "Okay, creepy." I said aloud, trying to hear some more of the strange guy's voice.

It sounded very quiet. But training myself to make sight unnecessary meant that I could hear it.

It was definitely coming from inside the mirror.

I took another glance towards the door. And took a step forwards, going up closer to the strange boy. He copied exactly.

Acting on impulse, I took off a glove. My costume didn't quite look complete with one hand bare, but that was alright. Not like anyone would really care.

I raised a hand. The other boy had taken off one of his gloves too. It wasn't like he had claws or anything. Callused a bit from hard work – just like me. But pretty much normal.

I put my hand near the mirror and hesitated. What if I was pulled into wherever the heck he was? What did I really know about him? Nothing. At all. No, it was safer to just turn away. I could wash up in another bathroom – say that the hot water was out or something. Then I could hope it went away and…

My bare hand gently rested against the mirror.

I felt… not the smooth glass of the mirror. Instead I felt his hand. It felt like any others hand, warm and hard to the touch.

It felt like I had pressed my own hands together. Only I could only feel one of them.

Then the mirror shivered. I pulled my hand back as it rippled like water. And when it cleared again… there was only me in the mirror.

I looked down quickly at my self to check whether or not I had switched bodies. Nope. Was still myself.

My reflection was definitely my own. My body was definitely my own. Somehow, something had happened. But not any more.

I swallowed. Well, part of me wanted to run screaming out of the bathroom and dive into my bed. A very small part. Seriously, I've seen weirder things in life.

Okay, maybe not many weirder ones. But a lot more dangerous ones then just my mirror turning into some kind of window.

A big part of me did want to calmly skip the shower today. Unfortunately, that wasn't really an option. Instead, I grabbed a second towel and hung it up over the mirror.

Just in case the boy came back.

A few minutes later when I was dressed in my pajamas, I pulled the towel off and looked at my reflection.

Nup. Still me.

I shook my head, resolving not to mention anything.

I left the bathroom without looking back.

I refused to see the mirror ripple again.

I missed a mirror turning to a window.

I ignored another place gleaming from my mirror as I closed the door behind me. A place certainly not being reflected.

I didn't know that in another world, another boy was resolving to keep quiet about seeing someone like him in someone else's reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... review? Please? Pretty please?<strong>


	2. A Different Type of Flight

_**A Different Type of Flight **_

**This one is slightly different. Neither Starfire nor Jean know that the other one is doing practically the exact same thing. Robin and Scott did.**

**Oh yeah. Disclaimer, don't own TT or XME, yada yada.**

* * *

><p>I gently opened the door and slid out.<p>

It was a truly beautiful dusk. There weren't any clouds out. The weather was pleasantly warm. A cool breeze was blowing across.

Who could possibly resist flying here?

"Hey."

I spun around, my ears registering the voice in an instant. The leader of our little group calmly walked over to me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Where you going?" He smiled at me.

I felt that if I could see his eyes, they would be warm and loving towards me right now. Not that I'd ever say so aloud. But…

"It's a beautiful day. Who could stay on the ground?" I smiled.

His smile never wavered. "Well, there's always those stuck on the ground. Like me."

"Jealous?" I laughed.

"A little." He admitted.

I could practically feel my heart twisting. What was it with this boy that made me so weak every time I even looked at him?

Okay, don't answer that.

He's a perfect gentleman. And he's absolutely gorgeous. Plus he's so kind, and he always tries to help everyone, and…

"You could come with me." I smiled.

"No, I'm fine on the ground." He shrugged. "I'd love to be able to fly like you. But relying on someone else isn't really the same thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." I agree.

I floated into the air, lying around so that I was on my back about eye height. "But until you learn how to build your own wings, you'll have to rely on others to let you soar."

"Gee, thanks." He groaned.

If I could see his eyes, I suspect he would be rolling them.

"But actually, I do sorta know how you feel." He said softly. "Sometimes, I just go and _run_. I run fast and far until I feel like I can soar into the air."

I nodded, landing back on the ground. "I understand."

Then I grabbed him by the arm and soared up into the air.

He shouted in shock as we left, standing into the sunset. After a few seconds I had pulled him onto the top of a skyscraper.

"Does your flying feel anything like mine?"

He blinked and then looked around. "No."

"Which do you prefer?" I ask.

Our fearless leader looked at me as I brushed a strand of red hair out of my face. "Well… I don't know. What about you?"

"I haven't tried your way of flight." I said.

"Why don't we try it then?" He said, a flicker of a smirk crossing in his face.

"Okay." I extended my hand and he took it. Both of us soared off from the skyscraper and landed on the ground gently, in a little niche I knew of away from the town.

"So, how do we do this again?"

"Just run."

He sped off.

I raced after him.

My feet pounded against the ground. I could feel the dusk air racing through my bloodstream. He was right ahead of me.

The world blurred with the colours of the sunset. The trees were swaying. My entire world was of strength and speed.

Finally we stopped, breathing in deep air.

"So, was that close to what you feel?"

I smiled. "They're different. But yes. They do."

He smiled. "So, which one is better?"

"Does one have to be better?"

"No. I guess not."

Suddenly he sprinted away again.

I leaped into the air and soared up.

"But they are our own!" He yelled from below.

We flew our different ways until the sun finally set.

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviews?<strong>

**When reading it, who did you think of? Jean or Starfire?**


	3. Joking

_**Joking**_

**Okay. This one is Beast Boy/Kurt.**

**I know that Cyborg's the one with body issues on Teen Titans, not Beast Boy. But I wanted to do something from the 'Goof-man Himself' 's point of view. (That's a quote from XME ep 6 – Middleverse).**

**Maybe later I'll do one with Cyborg/Kurt. I don't know.**

* * *

><p>Jokes.<p>

Some people would say that I joke to cover up the depression deep inside me. I put on a façade to hide the tender child beneath, perhaps depressed because he looks different from all the others.

Yeah… no.

Okay, sure. There are _some_ times when I'm down. And once or twice I'll admit that I try to hide it from everyone else by cracking jokes.

Thing is, it never seems to work. My team know me better then I know myself. If I'm trying to cover up… for crying out loud there's a girl who can pick up on everyone else's emotions whether she's trying or not.

So, yeah. I don't joke to hide my 'deep insecurities' or whatever else people come up with. Sometimes I may just try not to feel something by falling into the role, but…

Mostly, I joke because it's part of my personality.

What can I say? I'm an optimist.

Okay, I'm a different colour then… well, everyone. But that doesn't mean that I have to be all angsty inside.

Look, I see the funny side of life. If a friend trips, I'll laugh about it instead of fussing that there's a danger of someone actually hurting themselves.

Unless of course my friend does hurt themselves. Whatever everyone thinks, I _can _be serious. If someone broke a leg or something I'd take them to the hospital. Or the medical ward.

Anyway, I'll laugh. If I try to sit down and find my chair isn't where I thought it was, then I won't sulk or be paranoid and assume someone moved it.

Okay, I probably will assume someone moved it – consider who I live with though, and tell me that's unjustified. But I'll laugh about it.

Some people joke because they think that the world is either funny or terrible. They'd rather smile then cry. I can totally get that. I get why they purposely decide to be optimists.

I didn't actually decide though. It just sorta happened that way.

I think. Okay, there are times when I don't want to laugh but I do anyway. And I do because I consciously think something like 'complaining won't help. It'll just make me look like an idiot. I'd better laugh instead.'.

That so bad, though?

I mean, I'm right. Complaining because something happened isn't going to change it. It'll just make it worse for everyone.

Actually, I think it's better when someone consciously chooses to be an optimist. They're trying to help others, whereas I'm just doing it by happy coincidence.

Plus, there should be some kind of superhero rule – only one 'doom and gloom' person per team. Seriously, one Goth girl is enough.

Not that that's bad. She's actually really nice when you get to know her and all. And she's not as depressing as everyone who doesn't know her seems to think.

But still. If we had to assign stereotypes to everyone on my team, I wouldn't be the gloomy one. And if we want to get stereotypical, then the gloomy one _would_ be taken.

I'd probably be to 'way to chilled' one. Or the 'Goofing off' one. Or just the 'joking' one.

Alright, there are times when being a jokester doesn't pay. Like they don't take you seriously a lot of the time if you are being serious.

But it's just part of who I am. And I'm _not_ changing who I am on the inside. I change the outside part enough.*****

On the inside, but, I'm never gonna stop laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Just a little footnote.**

**In case you don't understand it, Kurt's changing on the outside is when he wears the hologram every day. Okay?**

**Beast Boy's changing is pretty obvious.**

**So… review?**


	4. Training

_**Training**_

**By the way. The whole 'lasers' thing? Well, if you watch 'Every Dog has His Day' you'll see Robin fighting lasers and robots. And the Danger Room for the X-men is self explanatory.**

**Oh yeah. Disclaimer - Don't own the Teen Titans or X-Men: Evolution at all. Not even a DVD or anything - since i can never find anything for them! Seriously, anyone know where i can get some stuff for them?**

**In case you don't get it, this is another Robin/Scott fic.**

* * *

><p>Maybe I am too serious about it.<p>

Training, I mean.

The others think I go over the top. Every time I suggest we go for another long training session, they always groan and complain.

Every single freaking time.

Okay. I can see their point.

Maybe I'm a little… what was the word used last time? Oh, right. Fanatical. Maybe I'm _fanatical_ in training.

I do realise that I do insist on it often. At least half an hour on any day where we don't have a fight. I'd like to do it for longer, but…

Well, let's just say I was outvoted.

Using duct-tape.

It took a full ten minutes before my girlfriend took pity on me and untied me. After that, I kept the sessions to a minimum unless I had good reason, like we got beaten badly.

But not for me.

They can't stop me from practising by myself. I mean, it's not hurting anyone.

Okay, as my so called 'friends' proved, they _can _stop me. By dragging me out, tied up by my hands and feet. But then again, I'd spent a full 28 hours in there just training.

After they'd force-fed me and made me go to sleep, I stopped doing that for too long. I had to promise that I'd stop and rest for at least thirty minutes every two hours and have three meals a day on my training days.

I get that. I get why they did it. They just wanted to stop me from running myself into the ground. Honestly, I'm thankful they did.

But they just don't seem to understand why I stay in there.

Fighting and working my skills. I'm constantly training hard, trying to get better and better. I'm always there.

The only time I truly feel alive is when I'm in danger.

Maybe I'm an adrenalin junkie. I don't think so, though. I mean, the first reason I'm doing it is to get better.

And, it just feels right.

Just so good to be leaping and dodging around lasers. I have to stay alert, stay awake at all times or risk getting seriously hurt.

I can feel my blood pumping through my veins as I leap into the air. Adrenalin is coursing through my head. Energy flows straight through my body.

And every time, I get better. Which really satisfies my competitive edge.

Yeah, I'm also a little over-competitive. So what? I'm a teenage boy who can do things that few others can do. You really expect that I don't want to just show off once in a while?

To be clear, I _don't_ think I'm better then everyone else. Not in the slightest. I _know _that I'm better at _some _things. Some things that are classified to be extremely cool by… well, everyone.

But getting off track here.

I kick and hit hard when training so that I feel totally free. It's so much… fun isn't really the right word. I don't know what the right word is though. Liberating, maybe. It's so liberating.

If I'm honest, it's better in real life.

It's better in an actual battle. I mean, the lasers at home are all really awesome. And you're still pretty likely to get hurt by them.

But there's always a part of you that knows you won't actually get hurt in them. A safety measure's put in. While practising, the lasers and weaponry will measure. If they detect a serious hit, they'll stop and send for help.

Plus you have this belief that someone'll come. Someone walking past will see if you're seriously hurt and get you out. Probably not realistic, but there's a belief.

In a real battle, it doesn't work like that.

You know that the people attacking really _do _want to hurt you. They won't turn off because you're injured. Instead, they'll go in closer and harder if you are.

It's more likely there that a team-mate will come, I guess. I don't often fight alone. But the guys we fight are more than capable of killing before anyone can intercede.

So I'm that much closer to death when in a real battle, so I'm that much more alive.

It would be nuts to go picking a fight though. As much as I'd like to, I can't. For one thing, the good guys don't pick fights. It'd be terrible if I knew _I_ was the one who's fault it was.

Especially if someone else got hurt.

I can live with putting myself in danger. As I've mentioned before, that's… fun still doesn't work… for me. But if someone in my family – or anyone else – got hurt or worse because I wanted to have some action, then I don't know if I could live with myself.

My team… my family even. They mean so much – they've always got my back, and I've always got theirs. I know that if I need someone, they'll help without a split second of hesitation.

That's one of the reasons why I want to train with them. Some part of me can't accept that they don't get the same thrill I do. At a deep level, they probably do, just not as much. And my subconscious wants them with me so they can experience what I feel.

Okay, there's also the stuff like making sure they're safe in battle, know how to take care of themselves, blah blah blah. Yeah, that's a pretty major reason too.

The other reason is – well, this is going to sound nuts, but I see it as sorta a family bonding technique.

Maybe it's stupid. There's nothing wrong with having a regular family bonding experience if we have to – like a picnic or something. And sure, we do that.

But let's be realistic here. Being in danger together and having to rely on each other is going to bond you closer then any regular family bonding ever will.

And I want – I _need_ us to be close. _We _need us to be close. I don't think any of us could ever handle it if we all split up.

I know that everyone does know that. Deep down. Subconsciously.

But consciously, they do tend to complain a lot about training.

Maybe I should 'forget' about the training every once in a while.

Maybe.

Today, though?

Not likely.

I think it's time for another session.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or be forced to go through another fight simulation!<strong>

**By the way, do you think I should do an Remy/Red X one? Cause they've totally got some similarities, but it's more of a Teen Titan X-Man thing, and their neither.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Blending In

_**Blending In**_

**Maybe a little OOC, but I wanted to do a Rogue/Raven one and it kinda shifted into this. **

**Do I still need a disclaimer? Well, if I do, I don't own any XME characters or Teen Titan characters. **

**Now that the lawyers are satisfied, I'll start to satisfy… some urge to write… deep inside of… my heart and soul and…**

**I'll just start now before I beat that metaphor to death any more. Or, you know, whatever the heck that grammatical thing was.**

* * *

><p>I'm never going to blend in.<p>

Not at my old home. Not where I live now. Not even in my new found family.

I know what everyone says. "Creepy goth girl." Is one of the nicer ones.

I see the way some people move away from me as I walk through the city. If they know _what_ I can do, they go further.

It shouldn't bother me.

It doesn't really. I mean, so a couple of people don't like me. That could only be expected. I'm not like them, never will be.

But still…

No matter how much I try to push down my emotions, no matter how good a mask I paste over my face, some part of me always flinches when someone subtly shows me that I'll never fit in.

My powers are terrible. I know that, they know that. Even if the civilians don't totally understand what I can do, some part of them knows that I'm dangerous.

Sometimes… sometimes even my family shifts away a little when I walk past.

Not that they do it on purpose.

They know how dangerous my powers are – and they know how hard I try to keep my powers in check. They know that I'll never hurt them on purpose.

Well, never kill them. There are times when I'm chasing someone on the team because they did something stupid. But I'd never _really _hurt them.

My family knows that. I think at some point deep down, they all know that I cover myself in the anti-social mask to protect them.

_Mostly_ to protect them. It's also a part of my real personality. I'm just not a social person, never will be. I only trust a few people.

When you look at what my life has been, it's actually amazing I trust anyone.

And it can hurt when someone who I trust moves just a little away from me.

They never mean to do it. And whenever they realise what they did, they shift back even closer with a smile. I pretend not to notice, but I do.

They're afraid of my powers.

So am I.

Of course, in our team, blending in isn't normal.

I mean, let's do the maths.

Our 'fearless leader' has amazing fighting skills and no-one knows what colour his eyes are. I'm not sure he knows what his eyes look like.

His girlfriend is beautiful enough that even if she didn't, you know, _fly_ and all that, everyone would always notice her.

I seriously see guys always checking her out. She never notices. I'll admit I get a little jealous, but actually, I _like_ how I look. And getting 'checked out' isn't exactly top of my priority list.

Then there's the guy with fangs, fur and is a totally different colour. You can guess just how well he blends in. His jokes can be annoying, but he's actually a good guy underneath it all. It hurts even more when I see people on the street back away from him.

I mean, they have a reason to be afraid of me. My powers can be unpredictable. I've almost destroyed the place once when they got the better of me. I'm dangerous.

He's just a slightly immature, joking boy who looks different.

Let's not forget his partner in crime. He doesn't exactly blend in either, especially considering how much of the town he's destroyed recently. He's constantly having to blast at something.

We know it's for a good reason – most of the time – but when regular humans see a guy destroy a car just by raising their arm, they tend to step back.

And there's the rest of the group. Although some look normal and some don't, everyone who's part of our little 'family', however extended it might be, can be known to have people step back at least once.

But let's be honest here.

If blending in with the crowd means that I'd have to take a step back whenever the good-guys walk through the street, if I had to joke about the people who've saved my life countless times… I think I'd rather just stick out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's a little bit of BBRae romance here, and yet it's only brother and sister for Kurt/Rogue. I am very proud of how I managed to do that. Even if no-one else can see it, I can.**

**If you noticed it, let me know. If you didn't, let me know anyway!**

**That's my 'oh-so-subtle' way of telling you to review.**


	6. Life Changing

_**Life Changing**_

**You know, I didn't mean to do a lot of Robin/Scott fics. They just tend to happen.**

**I mean, the others have got a lot in common too. But these two are the closest match. Plus I keep getting ideas for Robin and Scott that they could share. It's harder for the others.**

**Oh well. I like Robin and Scott. They're awesome.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes you have to wonder how your life would happen if something big went differently.<p>

Just a single scene that was replayed.

For example, my parents deaths.

I'm really not going to get into how they died here. I see that often enough in nightmares. Admittedly those particular nightmares have stopped coming so often now but…

Well, now there's a lot more traumatic experiences for my subconscious to torture me with. If I'm really lucky they'll all blend into one terrifying nightmare.

Anyway. If my parents never died…

I wouldn't have been taken in and given a new home, complete with weaponry. Nor would I be taught how to fight like I do now.

I wouldn't have so much heartbreak that I do now. There are things I've seen in my short teenage life that would leave most people screaming and in therapy for years.

Short teenage life… it's funny. Sometimes I really do forget that I'm just as old as kids I see on the street, talking about quizzes and college and whatever.

Those sort of troubles seem so trivial to me. Something that I used to have. But even when I had to study and do homework, I also had to be on guard to make sure no-one knew the other half of me.

These days no-one ever sees anything _but _the half my ordinary self had to fight to keep hidden.

Actually, my team does. They're the ones who realise that all of us are… well, we're not ordinary but we're more like normal kids then everyone seems to think.

If I wasn't an orphan, I probably would have had an ordinary life.

Okay, not an ordinary life.

It's in my DNA to be different. I was born different to everyone else. Parents or no, I wouldn't be normal.

But I wouldn't be like I am now.

Is that a bad thing, though?

I mean, there are times when I can see the world destroyed in my minds eye. The criminals and psychopaths running around…

Normal teens my age don't have to worry about it. Or normal adults, even. They've never felt the weight of their friends lives in their hands – the weight of the entire world.

That's helped shape me. At times I can shut down emotions so that I'm just fighting on pure strategy and logic. On other times my instinct is blazing and I'm doing everything I can just to keep my team and myself alive.

The way I can fight though – that's part of me. I can barely remember being a halfway normal boy. It was so long ago…

And it's not that bad being different.

I mean, my first family died. I still cry about my parents at night sometimes. I never let anyone see…

Well, actually there was one time when I did.

"_Are you okay?"_

_I turned around to see her standing in the doorway, red hair casually falling across her sympathetic eyes._

"_Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said calmly._

_I was glad she couldn't see my eyes. They were bound to be bloodshot and puffy._

_I hadn't cried about my parents in ages. Years maybe. But that day it had just hit me. I pushed the thought out of my head – but late at night, I couldn't sleep and so I silently cried._

_But silent or not, she'd found out._

_She closed the door again. My room seemed much darker without the small amount of brightness._

_She walked softly into my room and sat on my bed. I could see her silhouette through the dark room. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_There's nothing to talk about." I lied._

_A soft hand brushed my cheek. She pulled her hand away, glistening with tears. "Yes there is."_

"_I'm fine." I turned away._

"_Okay." She said calmly. But she didn't move. "You know, you're a good guy. And you're a great leader. But that doesn't mean that you can't cry about whatever it is once in a while."_

_My vision was getting fuzzy. Tears were pooling in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I couldn't show weakness._

"_It's not a weakness to cry."_

_I grinned. "What, were you reading my mind?" _

_The grin felt forced on my face._

"_I don't have to. I know you too well." She said gently._

_Then she kissed me on the lips, her tongue tasting the salt against my face._

"_If you need to talk, then I'll always listen." She promised me._

_Then she slipped out the door again._

_Suddenly things didn't seem so bad._

Things never seemed so bad whenever she was around.

Actually, it's not just her that seems to be able to stop me from feeling so depressed, although she does seem to be best at it.

Everyone on the team can cheer me up. They're practically my brothers and sisters – closer than blood.

So to sum up, because of one moment in time, I managed to get absolute heartbreak, terrifying visions, fear for the future, more responsibility then anyone should have, and aged so quickly.

On the other hand, I've gotten amazing skills, a new family, friendship closer then blood, and a new home.

This might make me a bad son and all, but… if I could change that moment when my family died…

I honestly don't know if I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Then whatever you're answer was, review!<strong>


	7. Honest Thievery

_**Honest Thievery**_

**Technically neither Red X nor Remy/Gambit are on either of the teams. Sure they've both teamed up but…**

**I don't know. I just thought that they seemed like a good comparison. They're a lot alike.**

**Sorry rabid fan-girls. No Romy. I couldn't do it from Red X's perspective – not unless I wanted to make him in love with Starfire. And although he flirts, I really doubt that Red X has anything near Remy's feelings for Rogue.**

**Anyway… here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>You know, a personal motto of mine is that 'there are many ways to steal money, and being a thief is the most honest of them all'.<p>

It's true.

I mean, take a look at all the politicians stealing money in the form of taxes. Sure some of it goes to the stuff for the rest of us, but a lot of the taxes are '_legally' _going to their wallets.

Corrupt officials, bankers who take but don't give back and those who raise a lot of interest that they don't mention before lending money. I hate fine-print.

And then there are rip-off artists, conmen (and women), capitalists, some landlords, and pretty much anyone who makes money at the expense of others.

Me, I steal money too. But at least I do it honestly. I don't pretend to be anything other then what I am. I'm a thief, and everyone I take it from knows it.

Of course they don't know that _I'm _the one who stole it. I'm not a street mugger. Give me some credit. I don't exactly get caught often.

My way's illegal. Yes. But a lot of the ways others steal money that's legal.

You'll never see _me _stealing from someone who really needs it. If I find a place where the parents have to choose between getting their kids Christmas presents or paying an electric bill, I'll leave it alone.

I'm not Robin Hood or anything. It's not like I'd _give_ them money. Most of the time - I mean, once or twice I'd maybe help out a little with a present from 'Santa' or something. But I'd never take money away.

My musing is interrupted when I finally see the man leave his house, some fancy expensive cigar between his teeth.

Suit, fat Rolex, huge expensive car that I can't see the name of but probably cost more money than a house. Everything about him screamed money.

His wife walked out, her hair piled up in some beehive. Her gown was made of silk, probably, and her expensive shoes were up so high she'd twist her ankle before long for sure.

I'll leave it to your imagination to come up with the type of jewellery she was wearing. Let's just say that she'd better stay out of the 'bad' side of… well, anywhere, if she didn't want to get mugged.

See? Not only was this going to be a good heist, but I'd not be hurting anyone who really needed it.

Getting in was a cake-walk. Seriously, if he had this much money, he should at least do something to guard it. The alarm took like five seconds to bypass.

I looked around the room in distaste.

Flashy. Opulent. Wasteful.

The rug on the floor must have cost a bundle. The paintings probably reached into the thousand range at least. That stupid vase was bound to have some ridiculous price-tag on it.

I'm a thief. It's not like I don't understand greed. But this was just stupid and ridiculous. If I ever won the lottery or something, I wouldn't waste _all_ the money on stupid, material things. I'd donate at least some to a charity.

Yeesh, a charity? Did I really just think that?

Still, be a better use of the money then this.

To business then.

Best place to hit would be the jewellery. Not only would it be expensive, but it'd be much easier to smuggle out then that painting there.

So... the jewellery would probably be… where?

Did they keep it in their bedroom or was their some sort of dressing room?

Probably a dressing room attached to the master bedroom. And these fat-cats probably built their master bedroom on the top floor, facing either out to the street or with a balcony on the side.

Yep. Up the stairs and found it, no problem.

And here's the lovely jewellery. Real diamonds on that necklace. Those earrings have to be worth a coupla grand at least. And a solid gold bracelet as thick as my hand? These people are practically screaming to be robbed.

And let's see. Pressure pads huh? Well, at least they're not totally stupid. I gently tap into the wire system. A few seconds more and...

Bingo. Jewellery's mine.

I slide it all into my pocket.

Now, should I steal something else or just go?

Realistically I should just go. I don't want to be caught, and my brain keeps ticking every second that passes.

But it's such a good place. No moral qualms to bug me and so much money to make. Plus next time I try they're bound to have stepped up security.

Actually, a challenge would be nice for next time. But getting more here wouldn't stop it from being a challenge. It would even help.

I'll take a look around on the way out.

As I step lithely out of the bedroom, I see the man's watch collection. How much is that worth? A lot. And I don't see him really needing to tell the time.

One minute later and my pocket is significantly heavier.

I walk down when my eye caught on a painting.

You've gotta be kidding me. That's just…

Done in white oils, is_ Snow Flake on A Snowy Ground._

Really, this is a perfect example that too much money goes to your head. Someone actually got paid for this painting?

That's my point for being a thief. At least I'm honest about it.

But it does look a little thick…

I flip it open. Oh boy. The safe behind a painting? Could you get any more clichéd?

I open it. Currency. There had to be at least fifty-five thousand dollars in there.

Maybe this will teach them not to do something so obvious.

A few seconds later I'm out of the house, with a lot more money then what I started out with.

You know, this was way too easy a job. And seeing all that absolute waste while I'm remembering the little kids who don't so much as have fresh water…

Damn conscience.

I make a stop on the way back at a charity.

Wrapping up about fifteen thousand dollars of the currency, I write a little note on it. Stupid, maybe. Theatrical, definitely.

_There are better ways to spend this then on blatant wealth._

Yep. That's not bad at all. Well, from my theatrical side. My brain is saying I'm going to get caught, my thief's heart is complaining that I'm giving it away. My actual conscience, however, is cheering.

I drop the money on the counter and sneak out again, making sure the door is locked behind me. Wouldn't want a charity to get robbed.

I tap the money I have gotten lightly. Counting it up, it turned out there was sixty-five _thousand_ dollars in that safe. That left me with fifty thousand.

I'm not sure how much the jewellery is, but I know a guy. He'll figure out how much it costs, can even line up a couple of buyers if I give up about 10% of the cut.

Still, all up I'd probably made maybe around a hundred and fifty thousand dollars tonight. Not bad for one night's work.

At least I'm relatively honest, and I share some of the money I made. Not a lot, but a fair bit. Which is more than I can say for the stuffed shirts I just robbed.

Great. I'm an honest thief.

Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it necessary for a disclaimer every chapter? Cause if it is I've forgotten a few…<strong>

**Don't own Teen Titans or X-Men, whatever chapter it's on. Or any of my other stories for that matter. I haven't even been able to find a poster or anything that I _could_ own.**

**So, reviews?**


	8. Names

_**Names**_

**Sorry for not updating! I'm really sorry! Very, very sorry! But my computer was acting up and… plus I've been down on my muse for this lately. I don't think I'll add too many more chapters.**

**Okay. So this is a little Rogue/Robin story. I figured I might as well try and get some double-ups that you didn't expect.**

**Plus, I had written this Robin story 'unmasked' in which the Titans were all betting on his name. This is sorta connected to that story – think of it as Robin's thoughts before hand, when he was deciding he would tell them (apart from where Robin knew about the bet, because he didn't have enough time in my story).**

**Disclaimer – I don't own either Teen Titans or X-Men Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Some people think it's weird that I've dropped my name.<p>

It's not. Is it?

I mean, is my version so very different from an Abigail who goes by Abby, or a Samuel who prefers Sam, or Patrick to Rick?

Yes, I know that my real name is nothing like my new name. And it's not so much a nick-name as a codename. But it's the same basic idea, right?

I know lots of people who've given their real names up. They just go by codenames now. But I think they've got different circumstances.

Most of them, it just _happened_. People knew their real names but just didn't call them that. And then things went along until their real names are all but forgotten, even to themselves. So when they introduced themselves, their codenames came out instead.

I _chose_ to leave behind myself. When I came here, I dropped my real name and just went with what everyone called me.

It wasn't so much a 'new town new me' thing. I still acted the same.

Okay, I know. I've changed in the past few years. But that wasn't a mask. Betrayal and angst – and new friends and a family – do change you.

But it was more that, well…

I was scared. There, I said it.

I'm not scared of many things. But this was a whole new world. Everyone is scared when everything they know changes.

I wanted… I don't know what I wanted. It might have been another mask to hide behind. It might have been something that I just wanted to let go. It might have been that I didn't trust them back then.

Or maybe… it might have been that an ordinary name is for an ordinary person. And if the ordinary person had to vanish, then the name should too.

I can't figure it out. I just never corrected anyone, so it kept going.

By now I do trust them with my life. Repeatedly. If I jump off a cliff in battle I know that someone'll catch me before I hit the ground.

And yet I can't even let them know one little word?

I know for a fact there's a bet going around. I'm not sure who, but someone has ten dollars down on it beginning with 'J'.

It's funny. They're looking on the internet for someone who looks vaguely likes me and the description matches what they know of my life. Even if some of it's guessed.

If they went up and just _asked _me now, I'd answer.

I think.

I mean… well, I just haven't been that person in so long. I don't know how to be that person any more.

My friends don't want me to be my old self. They like my new self. But if they called me by…

Nah. They wouldn't. I mean, we've been a team for, what, two years? In all that time I've been called one name, and one name only.

I know I can trust them. But…

If they asked me what my name was, would I answer?

Yes. I'd answer with the truth.

Because I was right that night about two years ago when I came to a whole new world complete with new people.

An ordinary life is for an ordinary person. And I am not the same person I was originally.

I've dropped my name.

And I picked up a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>Review boys and girls! And ladies and gentlemen, if you're reading this…<strong>

**Please review! Please?**


	9. Fun Facts

_**Fun Facts**_

**Still practically no muse. I've got an idea for a last chapter – but that'll probably be it. Sorry everyone.**

**This is Bobby/Beast Boy, BTW. **

**Disclaimer – do I still need this? Don't own any characters or any quotes on this chapter (or any others). Kay?**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I like to just go online and pick up weird things.<p>

Yeah, not normal behaviour for a super-hero. But then again what the heck is a normal super-hero? Seriously?

At least this is one hobby I know I share with a lot of other people.

I'm not sure if any of my teammates know about it. I mean, I don't specifically try to hide it. It's not like I close the laptop every time they come into view. But they probably don't really care.

They can get a little surprised when I come out with a lot of strange facts they never expected me to know. Who expects the guy who goofs off in class to know that 'numbers ending in 1, 2 or 5 are the only numbers divisible by the number they end in'.

Or maybe 'the moon is 27% the size of the Earth'.

Or even 'If you spell out each number individually, you'll have to read one thousand before you find the letter 'a''.

It can be fun to just shock everyone by telling these things. Once I managed to write a report on it.

The report in question? Well, since apparently it was decided that physical labour didn't punish me enough, I'd be forced to use my brain for homework instead for the _really_ bad pranks.

It worked. I'll say this for our 'fearless leader' – he might be uptight at times and over-competitive at others, but he's definitely creative when it comes to these things.

Anyhow, this report was on a topic of my choice. I came up with 'weird facts' – and renamed it 'the intriguing specifics on the bizarre'.

I think he figured out what I meant. But he gave me a 'B+' anyway for the effort.

I _think_ he only marked it as a joke… But I'm getting off topic.

It's not just facts I like to look up. Sure, they're fun and all, but I also love to find good quotes.

I have absolutely no idea if anyone knows this, but I've got a little book filled with my favourite quotes.

The book itself was a birthday present a couple of years ago. I don't know _why_ it was thought appropriate for me but I use it.

Some of my quotes?

Well, there's 'I dream of a better tomorrow – where chickens can cross roads and not have their motives questioned'.

'if at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence you tried.' '_Ye shall know the truth – and the truth shall make ye mad' _**'some people were dropped as a baby – you were thrown at a wall'**. Are favourites. Don't really have much to do with my life, or my own beliefs, but I love em anyway.

'**It doesn't matter what it is, it's automatically cool if it glows in the dark'**, _'if you're going to screw it up, do it right!' _'the greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you can't do' are all ones that I believe in, and have at some time or another quoted.

But then there are some others I like as well. Different themed.

'**You have enemies? Good. It means you stood up for something at least once'**. (This one I tend to remember sometimes in a battle.)

'**Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind'.** (In all fairness my team does seem to mind a lot of the time and they _do _matter, but that's more for things like stupid jokes. When it comes to the big stuff they're always right behind me.)

'**The difficulty is not so great as to die for a friend but to find a friend worth dying for'**. (I've been lucky. I found way more than just one.)

I have honestly no idea what would happen if anyone found that little notebook. Probably just shrug and put it back – and maybe remember that I keep things like that once in a while, when I'm actually being serious.

It's a fun fact that no-one else knows about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. Two Teams

_**Two Teams**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Last chapter. ****Thought I should do something special about both groups.**

**In all honesty, I have no idea who is telling it. **

* * *

><p>Neither group are aware of the other.<p>

They don't know about it. Through all the trials they face – from normal teen stuff to the super-hero stuff – they never have any clue that in another dimension, a similar group is doing the same.

Sure, they have different trials. The Titans don't worry about the civilians hating them all – because they _don't_. The X-Men don't have to run to attention every time a bank is robbed unless it's happening in front of them. And even then they might just turn away.

But effectively they go through the same thing. Apocalypse or Trigon, Slade or Magneto, Madame Rouge or Mystique – what's the distinction, really?

Who can see the difference between the Brotherhood of Bayville or the H.I.V.E. 5? Both just two trouble-making teams who the heroes have to fight once in a while.

And the actual team-mates – they have different back-stories and personalities. And yet they're so similar at times.

They all have to grow up so fast. They had to shove away their childhood and keep it hidden, forcing themselves to be older to survive.

Robin lost his childhood when his parents fell to their deaths. Cyclops lost his when he fell from a plane.

Beast Boy joined the Doomsday Patrol. Spyke joined the X-Men.

Nightcrawler spent his entire life before the X-Men scared of who he was and what would happen if he was found out. Raven was terrified of what she was destined to do.

Rogue discovered that she could never touch skin again. Cyborg lost most of his.

Starfire was captured and dragged away as a prize. Jean Grey saw her best friend killed.*****

Shadowcat was unsure of anything when she began to fall through wall, scared of what she could do. Terra was petrified with fear of what would happen if she lost control.

They're different but the same.

Perhaps, though… if the teams ever met. Let's assume that their similarities made them enemies instead of friends, or that they met under circumstances believing that the other was the bad guy. And forget for a moment that with Terra gone, the X-Men outnumbered the Titans.

In a battle, who would have won?

They are both so similar and so different. They have the same darkness inside, the same thirst for justice, the same desire to fit in, the same desperation to help…

They probably would have a tie in a battle.

While on the subject of 'what if'…

If any one of them had gone differently… they may have joined another team. If they weren't born into a particular dimension…

Admittedly Raven wasn't born in the Titan's Dimension in the first place. But she went there in time to join.

But what if she had gone to another dimension – one with mutants instead of metas? What if instead of Jump City, Terra had run to Bayville? What if instead of Bayville, Rogue had hidden in Jump?

Their lives might have been very different. All the team would have changed drastically.

But they'd have still been similar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short.<strong>

***Comic reference. Jean's best friend Annie got killed in a car-crash when she was eight. Jean held her body.**

**Review!**


End file.
